Death's Melody
by The True Dovahkiin
Summary: Lucy is kicked out of Fairy Tail after she makes a mistake and after a year living it rough she is found and brought to the dark guild death's melody, there she learns to use powerful magic all in order to destroy Fairy Tail but when it comes down to it will she kill her old friends. don't own Fairy Tail
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Lucy we cannot leave this unpunished" Master said sitting in his usual spot with Lucy begging in front of him

"But Master I didn't mean for any of this to happen" she pleaded with the old man

"I'm sorry but you bargained your team mate's in order to catch the bandits and even though you managed to top them your team mates were badly hurt and almost died" the master showed no emotion

"please Master don't do it" Lucy begged looking for anyone in the guild that would help her and found no one

"I'm sorry Lucy I truly am but I have to kick you out of Fairy Tail" the master clicked his fingers, the mark on Lucy's hand started to glow before it disappeared, "now please leave this hall is for guild members and people on business"

Lucy walked out of the guild with her head hung down, she walked all the way to her place and found no one there, it was just empty. For the rest of the day Lucy cried she eyes out not knowing what to do with herself, after a while her landlady knocked on the door demanding this month's rent, which she didn't have now she had no way of getting money, she screamed at the landlady to leave her alone.

**1 week later**

People had come and tried to remove her from her place but she managed to get rid of them all, she now just sat alone in the dark not doing anything but cry. She was sitting on the floor next to her bed when the window opened and Natsu climbed in, "NATSU!" she exclaimed hoping he managed to convince the master to let her back in to the guild

"you're going to have to leave" he said with a stoic expression

"what do you mean?" she was confused by his behaviour

"your landlady posted a job with the guild to remove you from the apartment" he explained grabbing her and jumping out the window with her in his arms, he put on the ground outside her place and left saying nothing else to her

**1 year later, random location, Lucy POV**

I had to get out of Magnolia, it has been hard to get by to find food and get away from all the guys who wanted to use me but I had somehow managed it, I was now in some backwater forgotten town but the people here had money and I needed it. I found someone that looked like they had a lot of money and I grabbed their purse running for my life I took every turn not looking back I bumped in to someone when I looked it was some big brawny guy and his henchmen, "well it looks like we found the last girl get the ship ready for Bosco we'll be leaving soon" the guy said grabbing me

"NO LET ME GO!" I screamed trying to get out of his vice grip

"now now I can't let you hurt a lady" I heard someone say, I looked up to see a man barely older than me carrying a scythe over his shoulder wearing what could be classified as military fashion with a fitted jacket with epaulets and tassels hanging off the shoulder, he was blonde and had stubble on his chin

"and who are you?" the man holding me asked

"oh just someone who's interested in that girl there" he pointed the scythe at me

"well she's coming with us" the guy flung me over his shoulder

"well that is disappointing, it means I'll have to kill you and then the magic council will know I've been here" the guy sighed acting like he was tired of everything

"you kill us" her captor laughed clicking his fingers and sending two henchmen to deal with this guy

"oh that's cute you don't know who I am" the mysterious man cut down the two henchmen with one swing of his scythe

"hey boss I heard of this guy, blonde hair and a scythe with a military jacket there is no doubt this is the divine lightning dragon" one of the henchmen said

"you mean the one from the dark guild, death's melody" the boss asked

"yes we should get out of here" the boss dropped me and they ran away from the guy

"I hope they didn't hurt you" my saviour helped me up

"they said you were from death's melody that's a dark guild" I said not afraid as I would have been a year ago

"yes one of the most powerful dark guild" he told me

"what do you want with me?" I asked

"I want you to join the guild" he said

"but I lost my keys a year ago and I don't know any other types of magic" I told him

"don't you want revenge on Fairy Tail for abandoning you and besides I'll teach you some powerful magic" he said

"I do want revenge on those backstabbing idiots" I thought, "I'll join you"

"great by the way I'm the divine lightning dragon, Kalex but you can call me Kale " he turned and I followed him

**Same time, Fairy Tail guild, Natsu POV**

I was playing with the keys Lucy had left in her apartment, "I wonder where she is now" I thought

"what you doing" Lissana sat right in front of me as she noticed the keys in my hand, "she's been gone a year, she's not coming back"

"Natsu, Lissana we have a job get Gray to put on a shirt and let's go" Erza ordered

"fine what is it?" I asked

"someone wants us to investigate the death of some slave traders in some town" Erza explained

"that doesn't sound like a job for a guild" Lissana said

"they think it is connected to a dark guild and want us to find out" Erza explained

"that sounds more like it I'm all fired up now" Natsu ran off to find Gray, Keys still in hand

End of chapter 1

**How was that did you like it, review give me ideas on where to go with this and stuff**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Town near the Fiore Bosco border, Lucy POV**

"where are we going?" I asked after following Kalex for hours

"oh yeah wear this" he threw a hood at me, "we don't want anyone recognizing you"

"where are we going and when are we getting there?" I asked again

"the town is just over this hill" he said about to reach the top, "now just say out of my way Lucy, just watch and learn"

**Same time, random town, Natsu POV**

We were questioning people in the murder of the slave traders, "well a suspicious man with a scythe left the town a few hours ago" an old lady told us

"which direction did he go?" Erza asked

"I think he left through the east gate"

Erza thanked the old woman and the four of them took off east, "what is east?" Gray asked

"nothing except the border and a few small towns" Lisanna told us

"then we are going to the closes town which is a few hours walk from here, let's go" Erza marched off with us following.

**Few hours later, town near the Fiore Bosco border**

"how much further" I whined, dragging my feet up the hill

"Natsu the town is just over this hill" Erza told me as she climbed over the peak she was met with the sight of the town destroyed and people lay dying in the rubble

"oh my god" Lisanna said when she saw it

"help us" an injured man limped up to us with a small boy in his arms

"what happened here?" Erza asked

"a man with a scythe came in to town and just started to destroy everything and kill people" the man told us, "please help my son"

"I'll take care of him" Lisanna took the child away for treatment

"who did this?" I asked clenching my fists

"he called himself the divine lightning dragon"

"I've never heard of him" Gray said

"I have" Erza told us, "he's a powerful mage from Death's melody guild, some people even call him death's general it's said he uses channelling or slasher magic"

"so he's powerful" I said

"and dangerous" Erza assured me, "was there anything else about him that stood out?"

"well he did have a girl with him, she stood right behind him and just watched" the man said

"and which direction did they both go in?" Erza asked

"they went west" the man told them

"great let's go" I was about to run off when Erza stopped me

"we will help bury the dead and take care of the injured" she pointed me to the town and let me go

**A day later, west of the border**

We were walking through the woods when we heard, "well hello fairies" we turned to see a blond guy in a military jacket holding a scythe standing on a ridge above us with a hooded girl satnding behind him

"so you're the divine lightning dragon" I asked igniting my hands

"how nice of you to recognize me" he jumped down from the ridge

"Gray, Lisanna go after the girl me and Natsu will deal with this guy" Erza gave the order and everyone jumped in to action

"ice make lance" spears grew out of Gray's hand as Lisanna flew at the girl

"tut tut tut I can't let you attack an unarmed girl" the guy swung his scythe at then cutting Gray's lances in half and cutting lisanna's wing, "I don't have time to play with you faries"

He slashed the graund creating a giant dust cloud and disappeared , "what was that?" Gray asked

"that was channelling or slasher magic it created high density blades of air whenever the user swings their weapon" Erza explained

**Kalex and Lucy, Lucy POV**

"what was the point of that?" I asked

"I needed to see how you would react to you team mates" he told me, "now we will go to the guild hall"

**Death's melody guild hall**

The guild hall was located in a castle and was huge, they walked inside and there were loads of people drinking, fighting and laughing, "who's that Kalex" someone shouted at us

"just a new recruit" he shouted back, "you also owe me a drink"

"so this is a dark guild" I said having never been inside a dark guild hall

"yes and now you can get your guild mark" he lead me to the bar

"don't I need to see the master?" I asked

"no one sees the master, in fact no one has ever seen the master" Kalex said

"then who lead the guild?" I asked

"since I'm the most powerful, me I guess" he said surprised by his answer

"so give me the guild mark" I said putting my right hand on the table

"well here it goes" Kalex pressed the stamp to the back of my hand and when he pulled it away there was a purple tattoo the looked like a man with a scythe over his shoulder playing the harp, "you're now part of death's melody Lucy Heartfilia"

"so where is your guild mark?" asked staring at my right hand

"right here" he pulled down his shirt to reveal a black guild mark on the centre of his chest

"wait where will I live?" I asked just realizing I still had nowhere to go

"you can stay with me no worry but we need to get on to your training" Kalex said

"so what magic will you teach me?" I asked

"I'll teach you many types of magic but the first is this" he threw an open book in front of me

I read the title, "Nova magic", I looked at him wanting to know what it was

"that is the first type of magic you will learn, then we will get on to the real hard core stuff"

"so do we start now?" I asked

"no we start tomorrow, today I show you around the guild and show you where everything is" Kalex left the bar and walked towards the guild halls doors.

End of chapter 2

**So that's the end of chapter 2 love it hate it really love it let me know in a review**


	3. Chapter 3-Fire slayer

Chapter 3

**6 months later, forest outside death's melody guild hall, Lucy's POV**

I jumped out of the way of one of Kalex's swings, "nova mines" 10 balls of white energy surrounded Kalex before exploding and destroying the surrounding area, "ha got you" I said as landed not too far from the smoke cloud

"I don't think so" one of Kalex's swings barrelled towards me and I only had a second to dodge it causing me to fall on the ground and before I could get up Kalex had his scythe at my neck

"I win" he said as he helped me up

"not yet, Nova blast" a beam of white energy flew from my hands and almost hit Kalex but he was too fast and managed to dodge the blast and get his scythe around her neck, "well I give up"

"well it seems you mastered nova magic" he said sitting by a tree

"so I can go back to Fairy tail now?" I asked

"no you have much more to learn" he jumped up and walked towards me, "tell me what do you actually know for sure about me?"

"well your name is Kalex and people call you the divine lightning dragon" I said realizing how much I didn't know about him

"exactly why do they call me that, have you ever seen me use lightning magic?" he asked

"no, so why do they call you the divine lightning dragon?" I asked

"because I do use lightning magic but only on the powerful mages" he told me

"ok but why do I know so little about you?" I asked still curious about that

"fine I'll give you my life story, sit down Lucy Heartfilia and listen carefully" I sat on the ground facing him as he leaned back on a tree

"I never knew my parents, the first thing I clearly remember is being raised by a demon..."

"WHAT AN ACTUAL DEMON?" I screamed not believing him

"yes now listen don't talk, from a young age he taught me devil slayer magic and eventually I killed him, I wondered around alone for a few months and that's when I met Laxar the lightning dragon the only thing that could come close to a father to me, he taught me dragon slayer magic and eventually he just up and left me alone, after a few years of wondering alone I was found by master Hades and he taught me god slayer magic making me the only true slayer in the world" he concluded his 'long' story

"so you use devil, dragon and god slayer magic?" I asked

"yes and that is why they call me the divine lightning dragon or sometimes the demonic thunder god" he explained

"so what are you going to teach me next?" I asked excited

"you're going to learn devil slayer magic" Kalex stood up and brushed himself off

"so what kind of devil slayer will I be, lightning, water, light" I was really excited now

"I don't know the mage chooses the element" Kalex punched me in the face with a lightning fist causing me to fly in to a tree

"what th…" I ducked out the way as he sent another lightning fist at my face, "what are you doing?"

I crawled away from him, "the mage already has an element based on them and the best way to find it is through real danger, if you don't find your element I'll kill you" I rolled out the way as he threw another punch at me

"are you crazy?" I asked as I reached out to block a fist but my hand ended up broken and my face punched

"show me you're power little Lucy or are you just going to be weak forever" he kneed me in the stomach then started stepping on me, "no wonder Fairy Tail got rid of you, you can't do anything"

He continued to kick me, his foot charged with lightning, "come on Lucy you can do this" I thought my eyes swollen shut, my ribs cracked, my hand broken and bruises covering my body.

Kalex stopped for a second, "well I guess you have to die a shame but I'll destroy the Fairy Tail guild for you" he raised his foot about to crush my head when I grabbed his foot and stopped him, I looked through my swollen eyes to see my hand on fire and holding his foot in place

"well it seems we have a new fire slayer in our guild" he picked me up off the ground, "but heal up now"

**Fairy tail guild, Natsu POV**

I was sitting at the bar alone drinking when Erza walked up to me, "Natsu do you have any news on the divine lightning dragon or that girl?" he asked

"no I asked all around town and found out nothing, I also got some of the guild member to ask people while they're out on their jobs" I told her

"good work but we have been looking for this guy for six months and haven't found anything"

"it would be easy if Lucy was here she could summon that cross headed guy and he could give us info" I said not really thinking

"I know but Lucy is not here and we don't know where she is" Erza said, "she could be in another country for all we know"

"yeah I know and after the way we treated her she probably wouldn't want to see us" I remembered the last time I saw Lucy

"it was just a job Natsu you had to do it" Erza told me

"I know but I hate the way I acted towards her when I did it" I told Erza, "she probably hates me now"

"no Lucy could never hate anyone, I don't think she's capable of hate" Erza said

"you're right but I don't think I could face her" I hung my head in shame

"there is no time to worry about that now we have a job to do"

**End of chapter 3**

So how was that, I like how I made Lucy a fire slayer


	4. Chapter 4-Devil rage

Chapter 4

**1 year later, Fairy Tail guild hall, Natsu POV**

"Erza I've done it" I ran up to Erza by the bar

"what have you done, Natsu?" she asked

"found a way to post a job with the death's melody guild" I told her

"wow that is really smart" Erza sounded surprised, "so what is this job"

"it is too destroy an old building in some town but when they show up to do the job we capture them" I explained my plan

"how do you know the divine lightning dragon will show up?" she asked

"I requested he do the job?" I told her

"well get Gray and Lisanna and we will go" Erza stood up to pack her things

**Death's melody guild hall, Lucy's POV**

"hey Lucy we have a job, put on your hood" Kalex threw my hood at me

"you're taking me on jobs now?" I asked, "I haven't even mastered devil slayer magic"

"your friends posted a job request so I wanted to check it out" he told me

"it is a trap" I told him as I put my hood on

"I know but I want to go" Kalex said as he walked out the door

**Job site**

We stood outside a rundown building with smashed windows, rotting wood and everything you would expect, "so Celestia what do you think?" Kalex asked

"Celestia?" I gave him a look

"we can't use our real names" he explained

"so what do I call you?" I asked

"just call me general, so what do you think?" he asked again

"I think it will fall down if we nudge it, general" I said

"what no salute?" he asked

"no I'm not saluting you" I told him

"I am your superior and I deserve respect"

"ice make lance" we both jumped out of the way as ice spears flew towards us

"fire dragon iron fist" Natsu flew out of nowhere and went straight for Kalex's head

"no" Kalex blocked the attack and threw Natsu to the ground

"requip, flame empress armour" Erza threw a wave of flames at Kalex

"celestia this is yours" I jumped in the way and ate the flames

"you know they are starting to taste good" I said wiping my mouth

"what you ate the flames" Erza was surprised

"yeah and now I've got a fire in my belly" I said inhaling a large breath

"hey don't take my line" Natsu shouted getting up off the floor

"FLAME DEVILS RAGE!" flames flew out of my mouth and towards Erza

Erza got ready to defend when Natsu jumped in the way and ate the flames, "you call that fire that was barely an appetiser" Natsu inhaled, "I'll show you a real fire roar"

The fire roar flew towards Me and I got ready to eat it when one of Kalex's slashes dispersed the roar, "WHAT THE HELL I COULD OF EATEN THAT!" I shouted at him

"don't get cocky kid, you can't eat above your class and dragons are above demons" he told me

"I'm sorry fairies but we destroyed the building and are leaving" Kalex said

"no on my watch, ice make floor" Gray turned the floor to ice causing us to slip

"ice make prison" a cage fell and trapped us

"good work Gray, now we have them" Erza requiped in to her normal armour

"this is not going to hold me" Kalex said slicing his way out of the cage

"don't worry I've got this" Lisanna flew at the us then turned in to a giant rabbit and attempted to squash us but Kalex turned her back in to Lisanna with a few swings of his scythe

"requip, lightning empress armour" Erza shot at us with lightning

"thanks" Kalex ate the lightning

"they can eat lightning as well" Erza said even more shocked

"delicious compliments to the chef but now their seems to be a storm brewing"

"HEY STO…OH" Natsu started but stopped himself

Kalex charged his right hand with black lightning and his left hand with white "the black divine lightning of my right hand and the white demonic thunder of my left filter the breath of the storm dragon, demonic lightning dragon god roar" Kalex let out a torrent of white and black lightning destroying everything in its way and taking team Natsu out of action

"let's go Celestia" Kalex turned his back on the defeated wizards

**Fairy tail guild hall, Natsu POV**

We limped back in to the guild covered in cuts and bruises, "what happened?" Mira asked

"they defeated us" Erza said

"I can't believe those dark guild scumbags beat us" Gray clenched his fist

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE THOSE GUYS" I shouted punching a table in half

"they had powerful magic, I think they were using some kind of slayer magic" Erza said

"that guy with the scythe used black lightning he uses god slayer magic" I told her

"this is troubling, if they can beat you so easily what stops them from trying to wipe out fairy tail" the master said from his spot on the bar

"who are these Death' melody guys?, I didn't see them on that diagram of the balam alliance" Gray said sitting at the bar

"well that's easy to explain, Death's melody has always kept away from other dark guilds which is why they never joined the balam alliance since they had the power to fight even grimoire heart" Mira explained

**Death's melody guild hall, Lucy's POV**

I sat at guild bar alone when Kalex walked up to me with a box in his hand, "what is that?" I asked

"it's a present for you" he held it in front of my face

"thanks" I said taking the box and opening it, inside was a whip long and black with the guild symbol stamped on the handles base, "what's this for?"

"when you use your slayer magic you can light it on fire" he explained, "that's what I do with my scythe"

"thanks again" I put the whip on my belt and went back to my drink

**End of chapter 4**

**Well what do you think review and stuff and even give me ideas I like it**


	5. Chapter 5-Hargeon

Chapter 5

**Lucy and Kalex's apartment, Lucy's POV**

I opened my eyes and stretched my whole body out before throwing my legs over the edge of my bed and began walking to the bathroom, next thing I know I'm face down on the floor, "KALEX!" I screamed

"what" he said walking in to my room rubbing the sleep from his eyes

"I told you to keep that snake in a cage or something" I pushed myself up

"oh leave Electra alone, she's a sweetie" he let his hand hang near the floor as a 5 foot white snake with yellow patterns slithered around his arm

"that thing has it out for me" I told him glaring at it

"she has been here longer than you so I will not put her in a cage, if anything I should put you in a cage" he said rubbing the snake on the head

"why do you even have a snake?" I asked

"Laxar gave her to me and she's a friend and battle partner" he said putting the snake on the ground

"she's even more annoying than happy" I grumbled, the snake shot lightning at my feet, "WHAT THE HELL SINCE WHEN COULD A SNAKE DO THAT!"

"she's a thunder snake so she can shot lightning that's why I carry her on a hard missions, so she can supply me with lightning" Kalex explained

"well I still don't like it" I said getting up and walking in to the bathroom

I was in the shower washing the soap off my body when I heard a hiss and then I saw the snake slither right in to the shower, "what are you going to do?" I asked looking it in the eyes, the thing hit my directly with lightning, knocking me out.

I woke up hours later to cold water falling on to me and the sound of Kalex banging on the door, "LUCY GET THE HELL OUT HERE NOW!" he screamed at the top of his lungs

I wrapped a towel around myself and opened the door, "hey Lucy were you planning on taking a 3 hour long shower?" Kalex asked sarcastically

"NO YOUR SNAKE SHOCKED ME WHILE I WAS IN THERE AND KNOCKED ME OUT" I shouted at him

"don't go blaming Electra she is a sweet heart anyway we need to get to the guild" Kalex got his scythe and walked to the door

"don't you need to shower?" I asked

"no I showered at the neighbours" he said walking out

**Fairy Tail guild hall, Natsu POV**

"hey Natsu maybe you should take it easy" happy said as I broke another tree in half

"no I have to keep training I will not be beaten again" I smashed another tree

"but don't you want to try this fish I found, we could share it" the cat said getting worried

"no I know how much you like fish so you eat it" I turned to him with a smile

"Natsu we got a lead on the divine lightning dragon and his partner" Erza walked up to him

"great now I get to kick some real ass" flames shot out of my mouth as I got excited

"they are dangerous and I want you to be careful, remember what they did last time" Erza warned

The team travelled to Hargeon, "why are we here?" Gray asked

"someone told me that a job to protect some black market shipment was posted with the deaths melody guild and that these jobs were the divine lightning dragons favourite" Erza explained

"ok let's go" I said walking in to the town

We walked to the port and waited until it was night and the criminal's ship docked, "ok let's get this shipment off now" one of them said

"when are the guards getting here?" another asked

"we're here" the divine lightning dragon walked up to them, "now where's my money?"

"half now and half when the job is done" the leader said

"fine that seems fair" he took the money, "let's get this done"

"now" Erza said

"ice make floor" Gray turned the floor to ice and tripped up all the smugglers

"we've got you now" I flew towards the lightning dragon with my fists alight

"Celestia take care of him" he walked off

"sure thing general" she clicked her fingers and white orbs surrounded me, "nova mines"

They exploded sending me flying back in to a building, "nova cage" a cage made of the same white energy surrounded me

"this won't hold me" I said punching it the thing exploded sending me back in to the building

"nova whip" a white whip appeared in her hand, "now let's have some fun"

She threw the whip at me and slashed my back as I got up, she then threw a flurry of attacks at me not giving me the chance to dodge, "you're so weak Natsu I don't even need to learn slayer magic to kill you" she raised her arm and charged it with the white energy, "nova blast"

A beam of white energy flew towards me and I thought I was finished until Erza appeared in front of me wearing her adamantine armour, "that is enough" she said

"requip, heavens wheel" she flew up and summoned a circle of blades, "now dance"

They flew towards Celestia, "nova shield" she deflected all of Erza's swords

"hey Celestia I got the other half, let's go" the lightning dragon said holding up a wad of cash

"sorry but we're out of here, nova wave" a wave of white energy flew towards Erza and after she deflected it they were gone

"DANM IT" I shouted punching the ground

"come on Natsu they can't be far, we must go looking for them" Erza said helping me off the ground

**Lucy's POV**

We ran through the streets of Hargeon as team Natsu recovered, "well my pupil it seems as though we can speed up your training tomorrow you start learning dragon slayer magic" Kalex said, "for now let's find something to eat"

**End of chapter 5**

**Just a filler might upload another today**


	6. Chapter 6-Lucy

Chapter 6

**9 years later,Kalex and Lucy's Apartment, Lucy's POV **

I woke up feeling good about completing my training today, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and I heard a… violin?

I jumped out of bed and went in to the hall to investigate, the sound was coming from Kalex's room, I opened the door to find him playing the violin and he was playing it like a pro, "when did you learn to play the violin?" I asked surprising him

"what violin?" he asked hiding it behind his back

"just tell me" I said

"fine when I lived with the demon and Laxar I would sneak off and learn from a guy who played" he told me truthfully

"why did you want to learn how to play the violin?" I asked

"well I remember my mum playing the violin to me as a baby and it makes me feel closer to her" he told me, "it is the only memory I have of her"

"wow" I didn't know what to say

"we need to get to the guild and complete your training" he put the violin down and walked past me

**death's melody guild**

"flame gods bellow" a column of black flames flew from my mouth and blew up a bolder

"well done I think we need to work on that unison raid" Kalex patted me on my back

"ok let's do it" I said standing next to Kalex

"demonic lightning dragon god roar" a column of black and white lightning flew from Kalex's mouth

"demonic flame dragon god roar" a column of black and red flames flew from my mouth

The two columns combined to become one, it hit something and exploded clearing everything in a mile radius

"so can we do it now?" I asked igniting my fist

"yes, let's head to the Fairy tail guild"

**Fairy Tail guild, Natsu POV**

we have spent the last 9 years trying to capture the divine lightning dragon and celestia, right now the whole team was sitting around a table coming up with a plan, "we have tried everything and nothing worked" Gray said giving up

"no we can capture this man, I don't care how long it takes" Erza slammed her fist on the table

"HELLO FAIRY TAIL" the heard, the entire guild turned to see the divine lightning dragon standing in the door with celestia

"we did not come her to fight at least no right now" he was swinging he scythe around, "we came here to declare war"

"so the death's melody guild wants to go to war?" the master asked

"no the deaths melody guild isn't declaring war, it is the divine dragon duo" both him and celestia cast magic circles and two dragon heads, facing away from each other breathing fire/lightning, were scorched in to the floor, "we will be back in a week be ready" Kalex walked out the door with celestia in tow

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed

"it seems they are serious" the master stood up, "IF THEY WANT TO GO TO WAR WITH FAIRY TAIL WE WILL GIVE THEM FAIRY TAIL" the master stuck his index figure in the air with his thumb sticking out and the entire guild followed suit

**1 week later**

The guild was posted around the town and all the citizens had been evacuated, we were waiting for those dark guild scum to come along, I looked at Lucy's keys, "when this is over, I'll find you Lucy and drag you back to fairy tail" I whispered to myself as I put the keys on my belt, "LET'S DO THIS" the yells of the guild could be heard all over the town

"warren is every one on?" I thought

"yes we're here" everyone thought back

"call if you see any of them" Erza thought to everyone

"I see them me and Elfman are going in" Lisanna thought to them

**Lucy's POV**

"wow this place is deserted" Kalex said looking around

"well maybe those cowards ran away" I said

"take over, beast soul" we both looked up as Elfman's beast soul bearing down on them

"like you can defeat us" Kalex threw one slash and Elfman transformed back and was out for the count

Lisanna flew down and pointed her talons at the two, "I've got this one" I said igniting my fists and jumping at Lisanna, "Crimson lotus, fire dragons fist" I continually punched Lisanna not giving her a chance to recover, I gave the final punch and sent her flying

After that we walked through Magnolia taking out the guild members that attacked us until we finally got to the Guild hall, "I thought destroying Fairy tail would be more challenging" I said standing outside the doors

"well just destroy it and kill the master so we can go home"

"fire dragon sword horn" Natsu flew out of nowhere and head-butted Kalex in the stomach, pushing him back a few centimetres

"that was a mistake" Kalex told Natsu as he grabbed the salamanders head and slammed it in to the ground

"iron dragon, iron club" Kalex jumped out of the way of the iron beam

"lightning dragon wing attack" Kalex flew at Gajeel and sent him flying back with the attack

"sky dragon roar" a tornado flew towards the two, Kalex used his slashed magic to disperse it

"fire dragon brilliant flame" Natsu attacked the two with it and it didn't touch them

"iron dragon roar"

"sky dragon roar"

"fire dragon roar"

The three dragons combined their breath attacks, "how pitiful" I said protecting us with a nova shield

"I don't understand we threw everything we had at these guy and they don't have a scratch on them" Gajeel said

"iron dragon sword, iron dragon scales" Gajeel charged at us, he raised his sword and brought it down on Kalex who raised his scythe to block but the dragon sword cut right through it just missing Kalex. Kalex suddenly got an insane look in his eye, "AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed charging his fists with lightning and punching Gajeel to hell once Gajeel lay in a heap Kalex collected magic energy between his two palms, "lightning rebirth" he slammed his hands together and lightning came up from the ground and shocked all the dragon slayers

"I don't get it, how is this guy so powerful he's taken down Erza" Natsu said, "DAMN WHY CAN'T WE BEAT HIM"

"I'm not sorry Natsu" I walked up to him about to deliver the final blow

"that is enough" the masters voice said as he grew, "I will not let you harm my children any more, I will give you to the count three to leave"

I stood in front of my former guild master, "no"

"one" he started to cast it

"oh no" Kalex fell to the floor and started to write runes, "come on Kalex you don't remember many but you can do it"

"two" he continued to stare me down and still stood my ground

"oh no no no" Kalex worked faster

"one"

"AGH COME ON MAN FASTER" Kalex shouted continuing the runes

"that is it" the master pushed his palms together

"DONE" Kalex jumped in to the runes he had written

"I invoke Fairy Law" a giant magic circle appeared above us and everyone was blinded by a bright light

**Natsu's POV**

I was laying on the ground as master cast fairy law and she was still standing there not moving an inch unlike her partner, after the light subsided I saw that the divine lightning dragon had cuts and scratches all over him and he was out of breath but celestia was perfectly fine, "how?" the master asked surprised

"so you don't consider me an enemy even after what you did" she said

"who are you?" the master asked

"who else but me" she pulled down her hood

"LUCY!" we all screamed

"LUCY, WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE" I screamed at her

"you kicked me out without caring and it was Kalex who saved me" she said with tears

"so that was why we couldn't find you" I said gripping the keys on my belt

"I will kill you for what you did" she ignited both her fists

**Lucy's POV**

I ignited both my fists and raised them, "the black divine flames of my right hand"

"I WANTED YOU BACK LUCY, I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO GO" Natsu screamed at me, ripping my keys off his belt, "SEE"

"victory" Kalex turned his back on me to look at Magnolia

"the red demonic flames of my left hand"

"it's good to see you Lucy even if it is to kill us" Gray said as he and members of the guild limped over to Natsu

"I hoped I would see you again" Erza said kneeling down by Natsu

"filtering the breath of the flame dragon" I said through my tears

"if this is it goodbye Lucy, JUST KNOW YOU'RE ALWAYS A FAIRY TAIL WIZARD" Natsu gave me one of his smiles but he still looked sad

"demonic flame dragon god roar" I said

**Kalex's POV**

"victory" I turned my back on Lucy knowing what was to come

"what was that song mum played to me?" I asked myself

"never meant to belong" I whispered

"so it does tell the story of my life, I was never meant to belong" I thought

"demonic flame dragon god roar" I heard

"maybe I'll find you in the land of the dead, mum" I thought as a column of black and red fire ripped through my chest, right where my guild mark is

I limped over to Lucy, "it seems like I have to kick you out of deaths melody" I clicked my fingers and got rid of her guild mark, "goodbye, I think I'll find my mum"

**Lucy's POV**

I watched Kalex walk off in to the distance, "I hope you find her" I whispered

"welcome back Lucy" master held his hand out to me with a big smile

"glad to be back" I said taking his hand

"missed ya luce" Natsu said giving me back my keys

"and so did we" I turned to see all my celestial spirits

"I missed you all" I said as the whole guild hugged me

**End of chapter 6**

**not the end of the story not yet, and 2 in 1 day**


	7. Chapter 7-Death

Chapter 7

**11 months later, Fairy tail guild, Lucy's POV**

I sat at the bar thinking about what I did almost a year ago, "why did I kill him" I thought staring at my mug

"hey luce, let's go we got a job" Natsu put his hand on my shoulder

"I'll sit this one out" I said giving him a quick look before looking back at my mug

"don't you need to pay rent or something?" Natsu asked

"no I'll be fine for this month now go" I didn't even look at him

"but you rarely do jobs with us anymore" Natsu started to complain

"she said no so let's go Natsu" Erza started to drag the dragon slayer off by his collar

"wait we got a present" Mira said coming out from the back room with a small package

"is it for me" Natsu ran to the bar and was up on it like a dog waiting for a treat

"it says it's for the Fairy tail guild" the barmaid read the label

"well open it open it" Natsu waited eagerly to see what was inside

"well here it goes" Mira ripped off the paper and revealed a wooden box

"is that it" Natsu looked disappointed

"open it" I said

Mira opened the box and out popped a small statue of a hooded figure playing the harp with a scythe over its shoulder, "oh no" I thought, the box started to play music

"oh it's a music box" Mira said enjoying the music

"wait Lucy isn't that the mark of your old guild?" Natsu asked

I didn't answer him, I just looked at it in horror, "hey luce" Natsu waved his hand in front of my face

"it's a sign of war" I told them

"what do you mean?" the master walked to his place on the bar while asking

"this is death's melody's way of declaring war, they send a music box to their enemies" I explained

"so we are at war with a dark guild" the master said frowning in to his mug

"that's right" a voice came from the halls doors, the guild turned to see a 20 year old brunette with messy hair he was wearing a hoodie and jeans and had a metal pipe rested on his shoulder

"Ezizel" I said glaring at him

"hey celestia no real names, you know to call me leviathan" he said with a smile

"what do you want, leviathan?" I ignited my fist and gave him a death glare

"just to tell you that master has given us orders"

"what do you mean?" I was curious now

"don't worry it's not to kill you, it's to destroy Fairy tail and bring you back" he held up his hand as water curled up his hand and froze in to claws, "but he gave me a special job, it was to get you to come back willingly but he said if you don't then he said I get to keep you" he turned his claws in to a collar made of ice, "hope it's your size oh and be ready in a month"

Ezizel turned and walked out without another word, "this is bad" I said getting up to follow him but Natsu stood in my way

"what are you doing?" he asked with his serious face on

"you don't understand the guild master has never been seen and has never given orders, if he has now then it means trouble" tried to explain it to him but he wouldn't listen

"we are not letting you go again" Natsu stood his ground

"tell us about this Ezizel?" the master asked

"he uses water magic like Juvia and he is able to change its form" I told them

"is there anyone else we need to look out for?" Mira asked

"Mozart he uses sound magic and very powerful, there is also Beelzebub he uses blood magic, he can manipulate any blood outside your body and he is insane" those were to only ones who would be a major problem

"and what about the guild master" Makarov asked

"no one has seen him, no one knows what he looks like or the type of magic he uses" I told them

"you have told us enough WE WILL MEET THEM FULL FORCE OUTSIDE MAGNOLIA IN ONE MONTH" the master shouted at the guild

**1 month later, outside Magnolia**

"I am done master" Freed sheathed his sword after completing the runes he had placed around Magnolia, "no one from their guild will be able to enter"

"are you sure?" the master asked standing in front of the entire guild

"yes I had Levy check over it" Freed assured the master

"well their here" Natsu ignited fist as I grabbed my keys

The entire death's melody guild walked up the road towards the town under their banner, they stopped when they came face to face with us, "you can still come back to us and we will leave some of them alive" Ezizel said standing at the front with Mozart and Beelzebub

Beelzebub was a pale skinny man with long blonde hair who only wore black jeans and shackles with broken chains on his wrists, Mozart on the other hand was a tall man with neatly styled dark hair, he wore glasses and a dark coat with a long tail and a dark tights with a jabot round his neck.

"come on Lucy, I don't know how you can stand these uncivilised brutes" Mozart pushed his glasses back up

"yeah luce being in a light guild is no fun" Beelzebub said with his tongue out

"well she is our friend and we are not letting you take her" Natsu stepped out

"BOY'S you know what to do" two guys stepped out and poured two barrels of blood on the floor in front of Beelzebub

"that smells rancid, I do wish you wouldn't do that near me" Mozart said covering his nose

"shut up you pompous fool I'm about to destroy this entire guild and add their blood to my collection, now kill 'em" he sent spikes towards the guild and everyone scattered managing to get away with only a few scratches

"well they seem to still be standing so let me try" Mozart clicked his figures and someone brought him a violin, "now listen carefully and enjoy"

Mozart started to play and produced a screeching sound the forced everyone to hold their ears and kneel, "look at them bowing to my musical talent almost a shame to kill such skilled listeners but now for the killer note" he was about to play another note when the violin exploded

"that is enough of that" Alzack said with his pistol in his hand

"now it's our turn" Natsu charged at Beelzebub and went to punch him straight in the face but was blocked by a blood shield

The fighting began and everyone was casting spells everywhere but eventually most of the fairy tail guild was out of it or very injured, "well you fought well but now it's time to end this" Beelzebub said to a kneeling Natsu, Beelzebub raised some blood spikes and pointed them at Natsu, "goodbye dragon slayer"

"wait right there" came a voice stopping Beelzebub, the dark guild parted and let someone through

"no way" both Beelzebub and Mozart said in unison

An man wearing a black tailored suit with a black shirt and tie but he looked exactly like Kalex except older

"K-K-Kalex" I said staring at him in shock

"understandable, you know what they say like father like son" he said with a smile, "by the way I'm Archimedes Argus or you can call me Death the master of death's melody"

End of chapter 7

**Jabots are the frills at the front of a shirt around the neck, so what did you think review and stuff**


	8. Chapter 8-Kalex

Chapter 8

**Outside Magnolia , Lucy's POV**

I just looked at him in shock, "he can't be, Kalex said he had no parents" I thought never taking my eyes away from him

"don't worry I'm not mad about you killing my son, I know he cared for you so I want you back" Death said

"so Kalex lied to me" I whispered to myself

"don't worry Kalex didn't know about me so he didn't lie" Death somehow heard me

"what the hell do you want?" I asked

"I want you back Lucy" Death held out his hand, "come back and we will leave everyone alone but if you fight us we will slaughter everyone here and drag you back"

"I have no choice" I thought reaching out for his hand

"no Lucy" Natsu said still kneeling next to Beelzebub

I had almost grabbed his hand when a blade of magic craved a path between me and Death, "that was Kalex's slasher magic" I said looking at the small trench it made

"hope I'm not late" everyone looked to the side to see Kalex walking towards them, jacket draped over him and scythe on his shoulder

"you're not dead" I smiled at his as he stopped between me and Death

"hey Lucy you owe me a new jacket but first" he swung his scythe blade round Deaths throat, "where's my mother?"

"do you really want to know?" Death asked giving no reaction to the blade pressed against his neck

"tell me now" Kalex pressed the blade against his throat

"fine your mother's name was Layla she was a violinist in an orchestra, I remember when you were born she was so happy anyway when you were about a month old I suggested we send you away to train with a mage but she wouldn't hear it and refused to talk about it anymore so in the middle of the night I took you to a demon I had met and left you with him" Death told him

"and where is she now?" he asked looking Death in the eyes

"when she found you missing she cried for months and eventually she left me because she suspected I had something to do with your disappearance, I don't know where she is or what she's doing"

"so you don't know anything about my mother?" he asked

"yes now get Lucy and let's get back to the guild"

"Lucy is staying at Fairy Tail and you're leaving" Kalex kept his blade at Deaths throat

"you are a member of Deaths melody and I order you as its master to grab Lucy"

"but I'm not a member anymore" Kalex ripped open his shirt, there was no guild mark anymore

"fine I didn't want to do this but" Death gently flicked Kalex in his right shoulder causing him to drop his scythe and scream in pain, Kalex backed up to where I was while holding his shoulder

"what the hell was that?" I asked

"I don't know that didn't look like it could harm a fly but it broke all the bones in my shoulder" Kalex explained, "what kind of magic does he use?"

"we need to think about this…" I started

"no I'll take him out before he knows what hit him" Kalex charged his left fist with lightning and ran at Death, throwing a punch straight for his face

"won't work" Death stopped the punch with his bare hand

"what the hell" Kalex managed before Death pushed him and sent him flying back in to the crowd of Fairy tail mages

"I don't see him using any kind of magic but how is he so strong" I wondered while thinking over my next move

"you're wondering how I'm able to do this" Death brought me out of my thoughts, "I use enhancement magic it makes me faster, stronger and more durable"

"now I know what magic you use I have a chance to defeat you" I ignited my left hand with red flames and my right hand with black ones before combining them and engulfing most of the Deaths melody guild in fire

"I'm still here" Death jumped out of the fire and punched me right in the stomach sending me in to a rock, he landed on me and started to stomp on my ribs, "you can't beat me but since you tried to fight back I'll kill this entire guild"

"BLACK STORM: THUNDER CLAP" a wave of lightning pushed Death off of me, "now get up"

Kalex dragged me to my feet so we could face Death together, "what happened to you wounds?" I asked

"I met a nice blue haired girl, she healed me up" Kalex explained, "now let's do this like we used to"

"fine black thundering flame blade" I said

Kalex charged both his fists with lightning while I started to gather as much magic energy as I could, Kalex ran at Death jumping and spinning in the air, "black storm: spinning thunder fist" Kalex punched Death all over before jumping over his head so I could do my part

"Crimson Lotus: phoenix blade" engulfed in fire I flew at Death, head butting him right in the stomach, I jumped away from him and with Kalex I prepared to strike the final blow, "demonic flame/storm dragon god roar" we both threw our most powerful attack at him, it exploded taking him and most of the dark guild out

"and that's how it's done" Kalex said landing on the ground next to me

"I have to admit that you had me worried for a second but you'll never be strong enough to take me out" Death climbed out of the crater we made and cracked his knuckles, he was fine apart from the fact his shirt and jacket were completely ripped to shreds and he had a few cuts, he was fine

"now I'll show you true power" with amazing speed, Death was right in front of us, he punched Kalex in the stomach and smacked me to the side

"you were never any match for me" he stood over me, "a shame I have to kill you now"

He raised his fist when Natsu, out of nowhere, punched him in the back not even moving him an inch, "I won't let you touch her" he said throwing another fist at Death, Death grabbed the punch and threw Natsu to the side like a ragdoll

"sorry for that, now let's get back to what we were doing" he turned back to me but Natsu grabbed his ankle, "if you want to die first, fine" Death raised his foot about to crush Natsu

"SLAYERS I IMPLORE JOIN ME SO THAT WE CAN DEFEATH DEATH HIMSELF, ROAR UNTIL YOUR THROAT IS DRY" Kalex stood up

"demonic storm dragon god"

"demonic flame dragon god" I followed him

"iron dragon" Gajeel joined as well

"sky dragon" Wendy came out of nowhere

"fire dragon" Natsu finally said

"ROAR" we all fired off our breath attacks at the same time, by the time the smoke cleared Death was out cold on the ground

"we did it" I whispered to myself as I kneeled on the ground

"well done, Lucy" the master gave me a pat on the back and a huge smile

"oh shit it's the magic council" Kalex said look for somewhere to hide

"sorry we're late, I am Lahar head captain of the magic councils custody enforcement unit, we are here to take the dark guild deaths melody in to custody" he said

"well you could have gotten here earlier" Gray said holding his injured shoulder

"is this one of the members of the dark guild?" Lahar asked pointing at the panicking Kalex

"no he's just a new recruit for the guild, he just got caught up in this" the master lied

"wait" everyone turned to see Death conscious, he looked at Kalex before he threw something on the ground, "we named you Archus, she thought it was funny"

They dragged him away as Kalex picked the thing up and put it in his pocket, Kalex turned to the entire guild, "well I'll be on my way, got places to go"

"wait right there" the master said

"what do you want old man?" Kalex stopped but didn't look at him

"I told Lahar that you were a recruit and I don't want to be a liar"

"what are you saying?" Kalex looked at the old man

"well you're welcome at Fairy tail anytime" the master gave Kalex a smile

"sure, why not" Kalex started to walk towards the guild hall

**End of chapter 8**

**HOW WAS IT, REVIEW AND STUFF AND TELL FRIENDS**


	9. Chapter 9-mum

Chapter 9

**6 months later, Fairy Tail guild hall, Lucy's POV**

"so how you getting on with everyone?" I asked as Kalex sat down at the bar beside me

"I'm not, they all hate me for some reason" he said with sarcasm in his voice

"don't worry everything will be fine" I tried to reassure him

"yeah 'cause I was so worried about it" even more sarcasm

"HEY YOU I WANT A REMATCH" Natsu stormed in to the guild hall

"no I'm busy doing something much harder" Kalex said just sitting there

"but you're doing nothing" Natsu pointed out

"exactly" Kalex gave him a quick look before turning back to the bar

"I want a rematch, I'll show you who's stronger"

"I could take on your whole team and leave without a scratch"

"well we'll see" Natsu punched Kalex pushing him off his stool

"oh now I have to kill you" with amazing speed Kalex was in front of Natsu and had the fire dragon's face in his grip, Kalex threw the dragon slayer across the guild in to someone else starting another Fairy Tail guild brawl

"It's not over" Natsu jumped out of the crowd with fists alight heading straight for Kalex, Kalex dodged one punch before he punched Natsu in the face, sending him across the floor, "I'm not giving up", Natsu tried again and again but always ended up flying across the guild, in the end Natsu fainted and Kalex went back to the bar for a drink

**Few days later, no POV**

Natsu had fully healed from his beat down and was now at a table with the rest of team Natsu, "I don't like Lucy's new partner" he said in a huff

"apparently he trained her to use slayer magic" Lisanna told them, "they must've formed some kind of connection"

"I still don't like him"

"you should be happy, now that Kalex is back Lucy seems less depressed" Erza said eating her cake

"I need your help" Kalex sat at the table with team Natsu

"what do you want?" Natsu asked not looking at him

"I need team Natsu's help on a job"

"what is this job?" Erza asked

"here" Kalex handed her a flyer

"a security job?" Erza questioned giving him a strange look

"it would be too much ground for two people to guard by themselves so I need your help" Kalex explained

"fine we'll help you" Erza said handing back the flyer

"WHAT THE HELL!" Natsu screamed just after Kalex left the table

"we need to help fellow guild members and it is just guarding some orchestra for one performance" Erza gave him a glare that told him to drop it

**Next day, outside music hall, Kalex POV**

everyone was here and only needed to be split in to groups, "ok; Lucy and Erza will guard the inside, Lisanna will patrol the skies with happy, Gray will cover the back door while me and Natsu are guarding the front doors" I told everyone

"why do I have to be with you?" Natsu asked, clearly against the idea

"we need powerful wizards on the front door and Lucy told me if you're left alone you'll blow something up"

"fine let's get this over with" Natsu leaned against the front door as people started to walk inside

The night was uneventful with nothing happening all night, "this is BORING" Natsu sat against the wall

"then listen to the orchestra" I said listening to the faint sounds that were coming from the door

"that is boring, why did you even need us here?" Natsu whined

"stop whining the performance is over, let's collect our money and leave" I walked in to the stadium and waited as everyone left, I wandered around looking for the guy who was supposed to pay us, "where the hell is this guy?" I found myself on the stage when I spotted a blonde woman, "maybe she would know"

"excuse me…" I started but stopped when she turned around, "I can't be, I came here looking for her but what are the chances of actually finding her" I thought

"I'm sorry I'm just a violinist with the orchestra" she said with smile

"m..m…m" I started when a little girl ran out of nowhere and tackled her

"you were great mommy"

"yeah I loved it" a boy about 13 said coming from the same direction as the girl

"well thank you" she looked at me, "what did you need?"

"nothing, I'm just a mage from Fairy Tail looking to get paid" I said finding my voice

"wow you can do magic" the little girl looked at me with wonder

"yeah anyway do you know where the manager is?" I asked her

"yeah, he's my husband, he should be somewhere around here" she thought for a bit

"last time I saw dad he was heading to his office" the boy said

"thanks" I said then began walking away

"hey do you think big brother would have liked it" I heard the little girl as I walked off the stage

"I'm sure he would love it" the boy said

"hey nice to meet you" I said looking back at them

"wait I never got your name" the woman stopped me

"I'm Kalex, Kalex Argus" I decided there to use my family name

"funny, I used to be called Argus years ago" she said

"that is funny my parents called me something stupid, what was it, Archius no" I pretended to think, "ARCHUS , that was it apparently my mum thought it was funny"

"so you've been alive the whole time" she said looking like she was about to cry

"yeah" I turned away from her

"well then you have to come to my house for dinner" she wiped away the tears

"well I've got guys waiting for me and.." Lucy ran in and interrupted me

"come on Kalex we got the money let's go" she said

"hey Lucy, I want to introduce you to someone" I brought the woman forward, "I'd like you to meet my mother"

**End of chapter 9 **

**Well it is Christmas so do Christmas stuff and leave Christmas reviews and share with your Christmas friends and your regular friends as well **


	10. Chapter 10-End

Chapter 10

**Layla's house, Kalex's POV**

The entire team went to my mother house where we caught up on what has happened in our lives, "so he ran out, his clothes on fire, and out of nowhere Leviathan takes him out with his pipe" I ended my story

"well you've lead a colourful life" she said

"that was nothing, Lucy remember when we had that assassination job do you remember what we did" I turned to Lucy who had to think for a bit

"you mean the one where we completely blacked out and you woke up with someone's liver in your hand" she stated more than asked

"yeah that one, to this day we don't know who's liver that is, I think it was the targets but Lucy thinks it was some random guy's"

"but now you've stopped doing that and you're apart of Fairy tail" mum said

"not much else" I was about to get up when the little girl, who's named Kaley, shouted at me

"what's going on with you and the blonde?" she asked

"nothing tried it once and she kicked me out of a window" I said

"what about the red head?" she asked

"I'm sure she'd kick me in to space"

"what about the other one?"

"not my type, I like my women top heavy" I said which caused Lucy to punch me out the window

"hey that kind of hurt" I said as I climbed back in to the house

"it was nice having you but can you leave before you destroy something" My mum's husband said trying to usher us out

"well bye" I said as we were pushed out the door, "well we got paid and I met my mother, let's go home"

We started to walk when a red spike flew out of the bushes and missed me by mere inches, "COME OUT" Erza shouted as the whole team got ready to attack

"hey dragon god long time no see" Beelzebub jumped out of the bushes

"Beelzebub I thought you were in prison" I said charging my fist with lightning

"well some of us escaped" Leviathan walked out from behind the blood mage

"is Mozart here I liked him the best" I looked around for other people

"no we didn't free him but we did free your old friend Zeus" Leviathan said as a blonde woman walked out from behind him

"who are you?" Lucy asked with a key in one hand and a flame in the other

"my ex-girlfriend she got caught a few months after we broke up" I explained

"so you replaced me with some blonde bimbo" Zeus said

"I don't care about your grudges I want to know why you're here" said pointing my scythe at Leviathan

"what would Death want more than anything?" Leviathan asked

"so you're after my mum but what's in it for you three?" I asked

"aww can't I do this out of the goodness of my heart?" Leviathan asked

"or because it was a request from our guild master" Beelzebub added

"no now tell me what is in it for you" I said as I lent on my scythe

"fine, what else but my lovely Lucy as a pet and for Zeus it's you or something I wasn't listening and you know what Beelzebub wants" he said

"just go home and leave my family alone" I said

"sorry no can do I really want to see what Lucy would look like in the outfit I have for her" Leviathan and Beelzebub created claws out of their respective material

"Leave them to me" I said charging my entire body with lightening, "it will be a chance to let my hair down"

"now die" Leviathan charged at me and slashed but using my lightening quick reflexes and speed I dodged

"have you ever witnessed the true power of a demonic dragon god?" I asked them

"no but I'm sure I could slay one" Beelzebub fired some blood spikes at me, I appeared behind the blood mage and put my fist through his heart

"no one can slay me" I reappeared behind Leviathan who created an ice shield to stop my attack

"NOW ZEUS" he shouted

"ungodly bolt" she said as a giant lightning bolt came out of the sky and struck me

"AGHHHH" my power increased and I punched through the shield and threw Leviathan across the street, "MY POWER INCREASES"

I turned to Zeus who tried to defend herself but she only knew lightening magic so useless against me.

**Lucy's POV**

"oh no" I thought as I saw Kalex knock Zeus unconscious, "his teeth have become fangs and he's grown claws, he's got it"

"I WANT MORE" Kalex screamed as he tore up trees

"I think something is wrong with him" Natsu said standing on guard

"he calls it divine lust but it is something every slayer has to deal with" I said, "leave him to me"

I lit both my fists and charged punching Kalex in the face then kneeing him in the gut and throwing him across the street, "IS THAT ALL, I'LL KILL EVERYONE WHO'S TOO WEAK TO FIGHT ME" he got up and flew straight at me, punching me in the stomach then upper cutting me

I flew in to a fence as Kalex appeared in front of me and threw a flurry of punches at me, "ALL THOSE BELOW ME WILL DIE AND I WILL TEAR DOWN THOSE ABOVE ME" he continued to punch me

"divine sleep" I used a spell Kalex taught me and knocked him out

"are you ok Lucy" Natsu helped me up after I fell to the ground

"I'll be fine and Kalex won't be crazy anymore" I said as we limped home

"what was that?" Erza asked with Kalex on her shoulders

"like I said Kalex calls it divine lust, it is a kind of blood lust that affects all slayers" I told them

"so it can happen to you?" Natsu asked

"it has" I said as we walked down the dirt road

"so what happened?" Lisanna asked

"I burnt an entire city to the ground"

"wow" they said as we continued down the road towards new adventures and who knows what

**End **

**That is it unless you want more and you can give me ideas then I will continue so review and share and stuff**


End file.
